


What to Make of Her

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what to make of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Make of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/gifts).



> Original AN: Written off the inspiration of Emmy’s Buffy/Mal icons. For Emeraldswan. My first attempt at writing Mal. How’d I do? Thanks to Emmy for the beta. You are wonderful.
> 
> Originally posted: 7-22-06.
> 
> New AN 6-10-14: My friend, Emeraldswan, passed away unexpectedly at the beginning of May, just 5 days after giving birth to her 3rd child. I love her and miss her dearly. She encouraged me to try new things and I will always be grateful to her for that. Love you, Emmy. I hope you're smiling down on all of us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mal still didn’t know what to make of her even after all these months. He’d seen her fall out of the sky, fighting some kind of monster. She was such a little thing, he was sure she was gonna get herself killed, but it had been the creature that died. She’d looked up at the sky and he heard her whisper good-bye. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he’d never have believed the tale.

He’d taken her on board Serenity with them. What else could he do? He knew she had nothing, knew nothing about this world. His crew could always use more muscle, and no one would ever expect it to come from a little blonde girl. She’d had trouble the first couple of jobs; didn’t like the idea of stealing, but after she’d met Badger, well she settled in just fine. He hadn’t had any more problems with Badger either. He was scared to death of Buffy Summers.

She got along best with River. Simon was jealous, but his sister was calmer and a mite more sane now that she was around. That pleased everyone. He’d found them more than once in the cargo hold fighting each other, but they were laughing so he let them be.

A few nights ago he’d found her curled up on the bridge after everyone else had gone to bed. She was crying and it took him an age to find out why. She missed her friends and family. She missed her life. He wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. All these months and she’d never given a hint that she was so troubled.

She was a strange one, but he recognized a lot of him in her. That still didn’t mean he knew what to make of her, though. But he hoped, maybe someday, he would.

-30-  



End file.
